Noctis's Special Day
by Kairi-97
Summary: Special Birthday Fanfic for our lovely Prince of Lucis! Noctis wakes up one morning to find his friends and sister missing. With only notes as hints to find them, he sets out in search of them thinking it's only a game. But what lies ahead is a surprise even he wouldn't expect!


A special birthday special for the sweet Prince of Lucis! This fic is set in an AU where there's no war and no daemons! Also expect heavy NoctxLuna, RavusxOC and IgnisxOC.

* * *

 **Noctis's Special Day**

It was odd to say the least when the Prince wasn't awoken by Ignis or Gladio or even his little sister for the matter. Noct opened his eyes and could see the bright sun shining through the dark green tent he slept in. He lifted his head whilst yawning and was surprised to not see anyone else in the tent; it was just him on his sleeping bag. He slowly crawled out of the tent and covered his vision from the bright sun. Again, no one was outside. This was all so weird. He grabbed his phone and texted his sister Bella and got no answer. He then texted Ignis with the same result. The Prince tried calling up the others but it kept ringing until it went to voicemail.

"Where in the Six are they?" He asked himself but then he noticed something beside his sleeping bag; it was a note from Ignis.

 _You must be hungry, I've prepared a hearty lunch for you at the Old House in Cape Caem, and it's in the oven._

 _Ignis_

"Lunch?" He turned his phone to check the time and pouted; 1pm. His advisor knew what time he would wake up by himself. "They're probably there, trying to trick me or something."

The Prince got changed into his usual attire of clothes and left camp, just like that. If Gladio was there, he would have definitely nagged him to pack everything away. 'Gladio's not here though.' He smirked to himself. The haven he had awoken from was Spelcray Haven which was near Cape Caem anyway. He walked up the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw the Regalia wasn't there. Instead there was only his sister's best friend, Wren's motorbike.

"They took the Regalia but left me this, huh?" He asked as he walked up to the motorbike to find a note on it from the owner obviously.

 _You better be careful with my baby, or else I'll give you food poisoning!_

 _Wren_

He got onto the motorbike and switched the engine on. The Prince headed East to Cape Caem and in through a tunnel. He felt the refreshing cool breeze from the ocean hit his body as his hair danced in the breeze. Driving it would be no problem, he used to drive motorbikes around when he was in his teenage days and got a license for it when he was just 15. Ah, he remembered the days when he used to ride his sister around Insomnia. At times they would sneak out in the middle of the night to get desserts from the nearest bakeries and return without anyone catching them, well until Cor caught them and they were both grounded for a week.

His snapped out of daze when he had arrived at Cape Caem. Noct switched off the motorbike's engine and hopped off then kept it against a random pole so it doesn't fall over. He walked up the hill and finally got to the house.

"Alright guys very fu-" He froze mid-sentence when he opened the door and there were was no one there. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "This is really weird." He placed his hands on his hips then shrugged when his stomach rumbled. The Prince walked into the kitchen and found his lunch in the oven. He found 2 thick slices of Garulessandwiches and smiled; one of his favourites! The young man began eating by himself and finished by drinking his water.

"Meow~" He turned to see that grey cat he fed in Galdin Quay and it had a note in his mouth.

"Hey there little guy. What you got there?" The feline jumped onto the table which Cor always hated. Noct took the note from the cat and in return gave him whatever leftover he had, including the lettuce which was in the sandwich. This note was from Gladio.

 _You gave your lettuce to the cat didn't you? You never change. Anyway, go to the Vesperpool Fishing Spot to find your next note. And DON'T forget to freshen up._

 _Gladio_

"What kind of game is this?" He asked and sighed. "Fine, if that's their game I'll play along." He left the plates and glass in the sink and went upstairs to freshen up. When he had dried his face he looked at the mirror. He was 21 and looked more like his father with each passing day. He no longer had that spikey hair and it fell to his chin. His baby face wasn't apparent with his jawline more chiselled. Now that he looked more handsome than he was before, he was getting more attention from girls, which would leave him flustered. The Prince looked down with pink cheeks and a soft; the only girl who mattered to him was far away.

The young man ran downstairs and left the house. He ran towards the motorbike and carried on with their little game. On the way to the Vesperpool, he noticed the roads were emptier which made him wonder; where would everyone else be? But that didn't stop him from speeding on the road with his friend's motorbike.

It took him only 25 minutes to get to the Vesperpool and he walked north from the Parking Station. Being alone was nice, but he missed his friend's and sister's company. They had been together for the past year or so and he's grown so used to them. When he got to the Fishing Spot, he found a note on the fishing shack which was again, weirdly empty. This note was from his best friend the Chocobo lover.

 _Must be feeling lonely huh? Get to Burbost Souvenir Emporium for your next and final hint buddy!_

 _Prompto_

"I can't remember where that is!" He exclaimed and picked up the note to find another message behind.

 _The caravan where we stopped to go to Greyshire Glacial Grotto btw_

Okay now the Prince remembered where it was. He headed back to the Parking Spot and got back onto the motorbike then continued on. Noctis was so glad this was almost over, it's been just over an hour without seeing them and it's felt like a week. 'Damn, I need them that much' He smiled to himself.

Of course he did; he treasured them truly. Even though Gladio was hard on him at times, he was protective and loyal to the Prince as both Shield and friend. Ignis, well he depended so much on him but he truly was the greatest for always being there for him no matter what. Prompto always shined the way he was, he would make any activity, no matter how boring, entertaining and was truly his bestest friend. Wren, was someone he had known the shortest, she got along really well with everyone. She was the first person to not treat him any differently to how she would treat just anyone. He was so grateful to her for always staying by his sister's side too and protecting her as her bodyguard. And finally his baby sister who was only younger than him by 2 years. Her smile was like the dawn and her personality was even brighter and more cheerful than that of Prompto's. Bella loved him more than she loved anyone and was so protective of him even though she was the youngest. And Noctis, well he loved her more than anyone could love her. Not to mention he was protective over her whenever she was around her boyfriend Ravus, who he still didn't really get along with.

Before he knew it, he was already at the Burbost Souvenir Emporium and found a key in the door of the caravan. He got off the bike and opened the caravan which was, as you guess it; empty!

"I'm about to say yeet any minute now." He mumbled and found something on the bed. There was a note on top of folded clothing and he picked it up. A small smile graced his lips; it was from Bella.

 _Bet you're getting pretty tired of this, Sleeping Beauty. Almost done! Wear these clothes and head to Galdin Quay to seek what your heart truly desires._

 _Bella_

The dark haired Prince picked up the clothes; it was a black suit consisting of a black blazer, waistcoat, trousers, shoes, white shirt and a golden metallic tie. He put the clothes on and it fit snuggly around his body. Thankfully the tie was a clip on tie, because he couldn't tie one to save his life. It was most likely that both Ignis and Bella had picked out this outfit. The reason being was that his advisor knew his size and his sister admired their family's colour of black and gold.

As he rode the motorbike in the direction of Galdin Quay his mind began to wonder. 'What my heart truly desires?' The only thing he could think of was to see them as well as his father, Lunafreya, her mother, Cor, Clarus, Iris, Nyx, Libertus, Holly, Umbra and Pryna, Talcott, Monica, Dustin, Cid and Cindy. He wanted to see them all together but he knew it would difficult to get everyone in one place.

As he drove through the roads, he started to think of his mother too which made his heart squeeze with pain. It had been years since he died and he was only 2 when it happened. Queen Aulea passed in childbirth when she gave birth to Bella. He felt his blue eyes sting with tears, what he would give to see her again…

It had taken him just about an hour to get there and when he finally did Noct's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped his lips. The beach was decorated with balloons, signs with his name on it and Sylleblossoms everywhere. There was a table full of gifts on beach as well as people dressed in costumes of Moogles, Chocobos and even Kenny Crowe just to mess with Noct, for the kid's entertainment. He stopped the motorbike and saw a group of people.

Everyone from nearby outposts and everyone he wanted to see, including Ravus, was there! Everyone pulled their confetti cannons as golden strings and confetti exploded everywhere.

"Happy Birthday, Noctis!" They all cheered and he got off the bike as a goofy smile lit up his face. His heart was beating so fast; what a surprise! Even he forgot it was his birthday today.

Bella who was standing in front of the crowd wearing a black top with spaghetti straps with a v-neckline, tucked into a high waisted golden glitter sequin short skirt, nude glitter tights and black and gold ankle strap pump shoes. Her long black hip length hair was styled in wavy locks and she wore mascara and some dark red lipstick to bring out her green eyes. She also wore golden hoop earring, a gold choker and her mother's ring on her right ring finger and promise ring from Ravus on her left ring finger. Everyone else, but the Fleurets wore black and gold too with the Prompto, Ignis and Gladio wearing the same outfit as Noctis. Wren wore a simple black long sleeved top with a midi skirt with a golden floral design on it as well as black heels with her collarbone length hair pinned back. She also wore simple makeup, some mascara and rosy red lipstick to bring out her bright green eyes.

"Thank you…" Noctis smiled warmly with a tear falling down his cheeks. Bella and Regis walked towards them and they both hugged him tightly. He still wasn't a fan of hugs, but today was an exception as he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Happy Birthday, son." The King stated.

"Happy Birthday, Noct!" The Princess giggled.

"I love you both, with all my heart." They both smiled at this knowing he really meant it.

"We love you too." They said and pulled away.

"Hey squirt, did you like that little game?" Wren asked with a wink as she led the boys towards the Prince.

"It got really annoying. I thought you guys were trying to play a prank on me." He pouted with crossed arms. "Whose idea was it to leave notes around?"

"Guilty." Prompto grinned cheekily.

"And who planned this whole birthday party then?" Noct asked with a raised eyebrow. "I bet it was you, dad."

"Your sister did." Regis answered and he did a double take on his sister.

"R-really?" He stuttered and she nodded with a grin. "All of it?"

"Uh-huh. I planned it 2 weeks ago. Looks like I got a talent for party planning. Everyone else helped organise it. Ignis 12 hours making all the food, Wren and I baked your cake, Prompto and Gladio as well as the others decorated and Ravus got all the Sylleblossoms together." Bella explained.

"Did he do it voluntarily?" He squinted his eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, duh." The boys, Wren and Noct glared at her and she sweated nervously whilst lifting her hands in defeat. "Okay, I asked him to."

"I bet you did a little bit more than ask." Wren snickered as her boyfriend Ignis shook his head, Gladio smirked and Prompto giggled with Regis not understanding what she meant.

"Wren!" She elbowed her with a pout.

"Ramuh, strike me where I stand." Noct murmured whilst glancing up at the sky. They heard soft barks and Umbra ran towards Noctis who knelt to the ground whilst rubbing his head. "Umbra, you came to my birthday party huh? Glad you can make it buddy." He did that cute baby talk with Umbra who licked his face.

"Prince Noctis…" The man heard a voice and stood up to see Queen Sylva who smiled gently at him. The Queen of Tenebrae wore a white and silver long sleeved a line dress which reached the floor and a simple silver tiara on top of her head.

"Your Highness." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Oh how you've grown into a fine young man." She stated whilst hugging him. His eyes widened with surprised when she did this and he froze not knowing if he should return it or just stand there. He could hear Gladio, Prompto, Regis, Bella and Wren snickering at his reaction. She pulled away from him and he cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you could make it." Noctis said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." She replied.

"My Prince." He heard a familiar voice.

When his eyes fell on Lunafreya, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks turn hot. His once pale cheeks reddened as he blinked several times. He gulped and felt hot all of a sudden. It was as if he had seen a beautiful divine goddess. The Princess wore a white lace off the shoulder dress which fell to her knees. She also wore a silver crystal choker with matching earrings and her hair was left out. Luna stood there with her usual kind smile which made the Prince weak in his knees. By her side was Ravus who wore a white blazer, waistcoat and trousers, brown shoes, purple shirt and a silver metallic tie. His heterochromia eyes peered into Noctis who was just staring at his baby sister as he grew more impatient with his lack of words. The Prince of Lucis's friends and sister noticed his dazed reaction and still couldn't help but giggle.

"It's as if Shiva froze him, Lunafreya." Ravus stated and that was enough to snap Noct out of daze.

"Luna…you…you made it. I'm happy, uh, glad you're here." He stammered nervously and she nodded whilst blushing.

"Anyway, let's get the presents inside. I bet Noct must be really hungry!" Bella stated and led the others inside whilst the youngsters carried the gifts.

When Noct and Luna had headed inside, they saw that the restaurant's layout looked completely different. Instead of individual tables serving from 2 to 6, there were rectangular tables for everyone to sit together. Clarus, Cor, Sylva and Regis all sat together and were talking about how everything looked wonderful for the Prince's Birthday. Whilst the rest were too busy teasing Noct for forgetting his own birthday. Bella, Gladio and Nyx had a fun time talking about Noct's most embarrassing moments of his childhood, including the story when an 8 year old Noct confessed at a ball that he would marry Lady Lunafreya and that they would live happily ever after with 10 children whilst caring for Umbra and Pryna. They all laughed at this whilst Luna and Noct were both incredibly flustered and Ravus just glared at the Prince whilst wrapping his arm around his sister.

They were all served dinner before sunset with the King, Prince and Princess sitting at a table at the back. For dinner, there was a buffet consisting of all of the birthday boy's favourite dishes which he was ecstatic about. Then it was time for Bella's speech to Noctis on his birthday.

She stood up from her seat and cleared her throat. Everyone's voices became silent into a mutter until there was complete silence.

"I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone for coming today. I am extremely grateful that you could make it for Noct's birthday. Ignis, thank you so much for preparing such amazing food." Both siblings smiled whilst lowering their heads respectfully at him. "Today is of course a really special and unforgettable day. Well almost for all." She winked at her brother. "The day my lovely brother was born as my father would say the day he received a blessing from the Six. Although lazy most of the time and moody sometimes, my brother is truly a treasure to Eos. His kindness compares to only my father, his heart golden like our colour, words soft like a cloud and his strength great like Bahamut's. I would like to raise a toast." Bella raised her glass of champagne and so did everyone else. "To wish a happy birthday to a wonderful son, a kind Prince, a sweet lover, a dear friend and a perfect brother. May all your wishes come true and that your life is filled only with happiness and love. Happy Birthday, Sleeping Beauty."

Everyone began clapping whilst Wren, Iris, Prompto and Cindy cheered. Noct smiled at this with a tear falling down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around his sister and pressed his lips against her forehead. She hugged him back which earned some aww's from the crowd. The Prince of Lucis stood up too whilst holding her hand and looked at everyone.

"Thank you everyone for planning and organising this amazing party. Words can't describe how happy I am but just know that I'm grateful for everyone has done today. Before coming here, Bella had left a note for me. To go to Galdin Quay to seek what my heart truly desires and this…this was what my heart truly desired. To see all the people special to me here and that's what I got. And I thank the Six every day that I know there are people who really love me and care for me. It's the best blessing I could ever have to be honest." That special really moved both his sister and father who wiped their tears. They were so glad that he was happy today and that was all that mattered; Noct's happiness.

When he was done with his speech, both Bella and Wren pushed a trolley table with a humungous 6 tier cake that was even taller than Bella who was 5ft 3in. The cake was decorated with figurines of all of Noct's friends and family with the Prince on top holding a fishing rod. Noct's eyes sparkled with amazement and everyone else was in awe as they praised the cake. Ignis helped both girls serve up the cake for each guest and they all enjoyed the delicious dessert the two best friends had prepared for them all.

The sun had begun to set in the horizon, many of the kids and guests were on the beach enjoying themselves whilst the elders had tea and coffee together. Bella grabbed both her brother and friend's hands and led them to the dock where there was a boat for two that waited for them two/

"Quick before Ravus catches you both." She said with a wink and Noct helped Luna get into the boat. And she pushed him after her. "Go get her tiger." She mumbled loud enough for only him to hear. He blushed at this and glared at her.

"What if he sees us?" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry, I got him under control now enjoy!" She pushed the back of the boat with her foot and nodded. Noct who quickly took the oars began rowing out, but not too far ahead and not too close to land.

Bella had sat down on the edge of the dock with her feet in the water. She heard footsteps as Ravus sat next to her with Ignis and Wren joining them.

"My love, where is…is that Noctis with my sister?" The Prince of Tenebrae asked with anger in his voice.

"Oh come now, let them be." Ignis advised.

"Yeah you gotta be like Shiva and just chill." Her best friend and boyfriend furrowed their eyebrows at her pun and she shrugged.

"But she's my sister." The silver haired man said.

"And he's my brother. Don't worry, my grey light flower. You can trust him." Bella reassured him and when he heard his nickname he couldn't help but blush and stay quiet. "Anyway Wren, did you bring the binoculars?"

"Yep!" The dark haired woman gave the Princess a pair of binoculars and Ignis sighed whilst pushing his glasses up.

"Shame on you both for being absolutely nosey." He nagged.

"I'm just…keeping an eye in case he falls and drowns." Wren snorted at Bella's reasoning and the advisor just rolled his eyes with another deep sigh.

"I hope he does." The older man mumbled earning him a nudge from his girlfriend.

"Ooooh, look he gave her his waistcoat, how cute!" The Princess's bodyguard exclaimed.

"What?" Ravus hissed.

"Calm down, it is harmless. Only a token of kindness." Ignis stated.

When the fireworks began to go off, Ignis couldn't help but jump a little at it. Wren who noticed this, placed her hand on his and smiled gently at him with her eyes sparkling. She knew he was afraid of fireworks and promised him that she would be by his side through everything. He turned to him and there was that smile as warm as his heart and as beautiful as his existence to her. He leaned closer to her and pressed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. The kiss was heartfelt, light yet so tender, it made butterflies in their stomachs flutter. After just a minute they both pulled away and stared at the fireworks.

Ravus's muscles relaxed and he sighed, maybe it was time he did trust the wayward Prince more around his sister. He knew Lunafreya had loved him dearly, surely if Noctis accepted him to date his sister then he could do the same. He turned to the girl who sat beside him and a smile graced his face; how luck was he to be in love with a girl like her, who heart was as bright as the sun. He wrapped his arm around her and she smiled, placing the binoculars down and resting her head against his arm. He placed his hand on her face, lifting it up to look into his mismatched eyes as he leaned in, capturing her red lips in a sweet, loving and powerful kiss. She kissed him back whilst holding his hand tight, never ever wanting to let go. He pulled away after a moment, his lips still on hers murmuring oh so quietly how much he loved her. When they had shared their beautiful and passionate moment, they both turned to the fireworks and admired it together.

In the distance, both Noctis and Lunafreya were staring up at the sky as it was lit with many colours. It was at this moment he knew that he could no longer hide his feelings for her anymore. He pulled away from her, holding her hands gently in his and she looked up at him.

"Luna, there's something I have to tell you." Her crystal blue eyes sparkled from the reflection of the fireworks and she nodded as her heart escalated with anxiety.

"What is it, Noctis?" She asked and he gulped. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck and his face was hotter than Ifrit's fire.

"For a long time, we have always been together. Since I was 6 and you were 10, I knew that you were like no one else. Whenever my dad would take us to Tenebrae, I would always get excited not for the love of your birthplace, but to see you." She smiled at him. "As I grew up, my feelings for you changed and I knew that I didn't want you just as my friend. But as someone more special." He held her hands to his heart. "When I think of you, my heart goes crazy, when I see you, my brain is like fried eggs, when I hear your voice, and it's most beautiful sound I could ever hear. Luna, it's been you, it's always been you. I love you, with all my heart and all my soul and I only want to make you the happiest woman in the world."

"Oh Noctis…" She smiled with a tear falling down her cheek. "You just made me the happiest woman in the world. Because I love you too." His eyes widened and he gulped.

"Y-you do?" Luna nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "This isn't a dream right?"

"No, this isn't a dream." She held his hands back showing him it wasn't. "And even if it is, I never want to wake up from it."

"Luna…" Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and so did she. "Luna, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Prince." She whispered and they pulled away just a little.

He stared at those eyes, the ones he had always been in love and smiled whilst sighing with relief. She stared up at him with the widest smile on her face, as he wiped her tears and he leaned closer. And finally he had pressed his lips against hers, kissing her so carefully and lovingly. It took her a few seconds to process everything and treasure each millisecond until she kissed him back. She placed her soft warm hands onto his face as he wrapped his strong arms around neck. This moment, felt like an eternal blessing for them both. It was both their first kisses and they were both thankful that it was with each other.

After a minute or two they pulled away and were staring into each other eyes. "This has to be the best birthday I could ever have, all thanks for my family, to you and to my friends." Lunafreya rested her head against his shoulder and they looked up at the stars forming in the sky as it lit with one final bright blue firework. "To everyone…thank you."


End file.
